


【進擊的巨人/團兵】時間逆行於離別一瞬

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: Awaken in the morning's hushI am the swift uplifting rushQuiet birds in circled flight





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】時間逆行於離別一瞬

**Author's Note:**

> 此為20160821噗浪極限挑戰六十分的題目。

　　Don’t stand at my grave and weep  
　　I 'm not there, cause I don’t sleep.

　　利威爾抱著膝坐在那有些殘破的屋頂上，對比起不遠之處的少年們歡欣鼓舞的氣氛宛如是兩個世界，在利威爾眼裡，入眼簾的，已盡是黑白。

　　利威爾靜默的看著身旁那具不再有聲息的軀體，這人終於安份的歇息了，他也不用再煩惱著到底是要怎麼折了他的腳才能比較不妨礙他的日常生活，這樣挺好的。

　　「利威爾…」韓吉的聲音彷彿從很遠的地方傳來似的，儘管他們幾乎是肩並肩的坐著，但那聲音聽起來卻是那樣的模糊不清。

　　利威爾不記得自己是否有回應韓吉的叫喚，他只覺得睏，他知道韓吉說了一長串的話，但他只聽進了艾爾文這個單詞。

　　他看著韓吉一張一闔不停顫動著，等韓吉不再開口後，才又緩緩的回過頭看向了艾爾文，觸手可及的軀體還有著一些溫度，指尖滑過的肌膚觸感依舊是那樣熟悉，利威爾的手最後停在艾爾文的頸間，好一會後，才慢慢的取下了那條代表著團長身份的波洛領帶，將其遞給了韓吉。

　　但韓吉的表情顯得一臉沮喪，她終究沒有接過那條領帶，她只把利威爾攤開的手掌握闔了起來，重新的將領帶包覆在掌心裡。

　　利威爾顯得有些茫然，他記得艾爾文說過的，之後的指揮權就由韓吉來交接，艾爾文明明交代得很清楚。

　　韓吉望著利威爾那張原本沾染滿了巨人血污的面孔，現在已經乾淨上很多，至少看起來不再那麼駭人，那副本來就不怎麼外顯情緒的臉，此刻就如一池平靜無波的清水，完全看不出來他在想什麼。

　　其實韓吉有瞬間覺得他們完了，在看著利威爾那對顯得比以往更要安靜的眼眸時，韓吉真的覺得有些絕望，但這絕望，在後來小憩時，被利威爾一腳粗魯的踹醒後，倒是就燃燒得挺殆盡的。

　　那瞬間就像回到他們還在牆內時候的日子，雖然敵人依舊存在，但他們至少暫時是安全無虞的，韓吉也下意識的嚷了句「噢，利威爾你這個惡魔…」但就很快的收住了話尾。

　　利威爾凝視著她片刻，只輕聲的說了句「是的，我是。」

　　那神情，和艾爾文如出一轍。

　　時間逐漸蒼老了這世間一切，韓吉在很久之後才發覺，利威爾被留在了那個屋頂上，從沒有跟上他們的腳步。

　　之後的日子，利威爾看起來好像沒變，他依舊是那個樣子，只是變得更沉默些而已，開口閉口老提艾爾文的名字的習慣，像是銘刻進他的骨血般，改也改不掉。

　　那時候，那個和艾爾文有著同樣的金髮藍眼的少年用著不知所措的表情凝望過來時，利威爾只是不鹹不淡的說了句和當時萊納被救走時，她對約翰說過的話相同，「這是我的選擇，不關你的事。」

　　利威爾最終都沒有後悔那樣的選擇，只是覺得內心空了一個洞，因為他的心臟早已獻給了艾爾文。

　　和艾爾文的約定完成的那日，利威爾忽然想起了凱尼最後所說的，人若是不沉醉於某些事物，就無法走下去。

　　利威爾看著總是佇立在眼前的艾爾文，他想，或許凱尼那瘋子也沒說錯什麼，那大概也是凱尼那一生中，唯一說過挺有道理的一句話了吧。

　　利威爾也忽然想起，初見時兩人第一次見上視線時，艾爾文的那個笑。

　　回想起來，那笑依舊惹人討厭，但是那雙有著天空色澤的眼眸，就像是寶石一樣晶亮美麗，利威爾到始終都沒有忘記。

　　直至最後，艾爾文依舊微笑著，笑得他媽的噁心，朝他伸出了手，宛若當年。

　　Awaken in the morning's hush  
　　I am the swift uplifting rush  
　　Quiet birds in circled flight

**Author's Note:**

> 文中英文歌詞頡取自洪天祥的千風之歌。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyAUrdRwfZ0  
> 當初寫這篇時，是漫畫連載到84話時寫的，那時候真的是痛到連這首歌都無法把它聽完。


End file.
